Never Forget
by cmeredit
Summary: One-shot. Miguel climbs the temple staircase to tell Tulio that their boat is ready to sail back to Spain. However, he finds his con partner getting intimate with Chel. A previous moment blossoms another. SLASH Tulio x Miguel, rated MATURE. R&R!


_DISCLAIMER: _Tulio and Miguel do not belong to me, they belong to Dreamworks and their wonderful film _The Road to El Dorado._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Hey everyone! I haven't put up a story in a really long time and I apologize for that. It's been a busy semester and I hope to finish my other fictions sometime in the near future! Anyway, _The Road to El Dorado _is one of my all-time favorite movies. Tulio and Miguel are the perfect couple and I recently learned that it was Dreamworks' intention to make them a couple in the film. Apparently they were afraid it would dampen their success, so they took out a lot of the original script and replaced it with more "socially acceptable terms". After searching the web, I haven't found very many gritty fan fictions so I decided to write my own. I suppose this is sort of Alternate Universe; it takes place just before the battle with the stone jaguar… only the jaguar doesn't exist in my story. Tzekel Kan ran away after the ball game and that's that. This is what really happened when Miguel caught Tulio with Chel in the temple. Enjoy and R&R!

* * *

_Forget Miguel? Well, forget Tulio_. He had just watched the only person he had ever loved fall prey to that black-haired minx. They had a deal that Chel was off-limits and he was sure their first night in El Dorado had cemented that deal into a promise. Perhaps it was just Miguel's nature to get his hopes up, to think that things would be different after that unbelievable moment they had together in the carriage after their welcome celebration with the natives. He thought everything was going to be alright, that he and Tulio would go about their plan and sail back to Spain to live the lives they had always dreamed of. Miguel was so excited to tell Tulio that the boat was finally finished for their journey to begin the rest of their lives together. Racing up the seemingly endless steps of the temple staircase, he was rewarded by the sight of Chel and Tulio seducing each other and shortly falling onto the floor, bodies rubbing and touching each other's, those tantalizing lips smothering Chel's in lustful kisses. He could never explain the pain that rippled through his body, the horrible feeling that consumed him. It quickly turned into an acute bitterness and Miguel had immediately made his decision to stay in El Dorado. That night meant nothing to Tulio—he was drunk and stupid off of the potent wine.

"W-Wait, wait. Hang on…" Tulio broke away from Chel like he had been set on fire. He slowly peeled the woman's hands off of his body and loins, chest rising and falling quickly from the sudden eruption of lust and adrenaline. "Time out," he heaved and sat back on the cool temple floor, fingers drawing up to rub his tense forehead and temples.

"Tulio, about Miguel—"

"Stop, it's not like that." He interrupted and gave a quick, but very unconvincing grin. "You don't understand; we had a deal, a plan!" Tulio fisted his hands into his hair, then brushed his fingers through his dark strands and pulled them back into his loose, signature ponytail. "It's not that I don't think you're beautiful, or sexy, or luscious," he trailed off, each adjective was said with a limping stupor. "Look, I just… we shook on it." Chel gave a coy smirk before collecting her clothing and covering herself. Tulio watched her get up from the floor and compose herself with a rather quizzical brow.

"I was just going to say that he's with the Chief checking out the boat and there's nothing to worry about." She shrugged and Tulio felt a spark jolt up his spine that made every nerve ending freeze. He really needed to stop jumping to conclusions, but his mind had been so stubbornly stuck on that night with Miguel. The strong wine was the perfect excuse to finally see if his feelings for Miguel were right. He followed her movement through the temple, still trying to form any words with his lips. "It's just business, remember?" Chel snickered, no doubt heartbroken, but she knew very well that this man's heart was not hers for the taking. There was a flash of golden light from the falling sun and then the curtain was drawn, leaving Tulio alone.

It took a while for Tulio to recover and trot down the steps. The natives had all pooled in the city center, celebrating the sad sending of their Gods. Tomorrow morning they would be sailing the sea with an overwhelming amount of gold. That was what everyone wanted, right? The dark haired Spaniard slid into his seat next to Miguel, watching a comical reenactment of the blonde's heroism by the children. Tulio was having a rather difficult time suppressing his silly grin, glancing over at his partner. When Miguel's eyes adverted in Tulio's direction, his grin appeared. He had the speech all figured out in his head and just when he had the courage to blurt it all out, he noticed the other male's gaze frown into a glare.

"Some send-off, huh?" Tulio quickly said something to break his eyes away, going through scenarios in his head to figure out what that glare was for. Did he miss something? "We're finally at the 'go back to Spain and live like kings' part." Nonchalantly, he put his arms behind his neck, supporting his head. Eventually he planned for this position to wane and slither a suggestive arm around Miguel's shoulder, but he never got the chance…

"Well, isn't king kind of a step down from a god?" Miguel answered tentatively, but with a serious undertone. Tulio snapped his head to the side, his breath hitching in his throat. He neared the edge of his seat, clutching onto the arms of the chair.

"What? Wh-Whoa, whoa, whoa." The dark haired male chuckled softly, thinking very well that this was all just a joke. Yet, that glare didn't weaken and his eyebrows soon sarcastically rose. No—he was serious? "Miguel, we can't stay here. We have a plan, remember?"

"How about… we forget the plan? Hmm?" Miguel raised his eyebrows just a little more, nearly sending Tulio off of his chair. He wanted to forget the plan? Hearting sinking deeply inside of his chest, Tulio withdrew into his seat. The blonde, however, rose up quickly and threw his hands into the air to gather the villagers' attention. "Chief Tanni! Chief Tanni!" The natives paused from their ambient music and performance. Miguel looked over at Tulio one last time. "I've decided to stay."

"What?!" Tulio screeched in a hoarse whisper, but was drowned out by the sound of the roaring crowd. Chief Tannabok lifted his hands into the air and the music became loud and lively, soon inspiring the villagers to dance. Miguel felt so good about his decision that he walked boldly to the city center to join their celebrating without so much as a glance at his partner, or ex-partner. Apparently that night didn't mean anything to Miguel. Something in the City of Gold was much more valuable to him than what they had together. Tulio sat there for a moment, every breath feeling like needles piercing his lungs. He couldn't lose face in front of the people of El Dorado and made a very fast exit back towards the temple. There was no way he could wait until morning now that he had been bluntly rejected; he was going to go gather whatever gold he could, grab Chel, and then make up some hocus pocus to explain their premature departure.

"Stupid, idiotic, overcooked lunatic." Tulio growled to himself, taking a brown sack and filling it with tribute as fast as he could. He soon came across a slab with the signature idol image that the natives in El Dorado worshipped. Staring at it blankly, he grabbed onto it tightly and shook it around, strangling it, then threw it across the room to watch it slide to a pair of feet. Looking up from those pair of feet, it was easy to distinguish the silhouette belonged to Miguel.

"Be sure to pluck the gold from the temple walls," the blonde crossed his arms over his chest, giving a firm upper lip. Gold—that's all Tulio ever cared about. It was never the adventure, it was never the thrill, it was the loot. He sure had enough 'booty' for this lifetime and the next.

"I'm leaving tonight." Tulio responded shortly, not even dignifying Miguel the gratification of an angry retort. This caught the blonde off guard, his stance faltering slightly.

"Good! Be sure to tell your pal Chel of your new 'plan'." He kept his nose in the air and watched as the other male snapped.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Tulio scowled.

"_My _problem?!"

"Yes, _your _problem!" _Push._

"Why is it always my problem, my fault?" _Push!_

"Because you're an idiot!" _Shove!_

"Yeah? Well, you're a big, fat, two-faced, lying hypocrite!" Miguel finished the argument, the two of them ending in close proximity. Tulio panted in fury, curling his hands into fists until his knuckles bleached white. The shorter male fumed, but couldn't ignore the pang of guilt that suddenly resided in his gut. If Tulio hadn't been so negatively aroused, he would have noticed that Miguel smelled of the indigenous flowers, that the golden light filtering through the curtain entrance gave his soft skin a heavenly glow.

"Fine, have it your way." Tulio turned and picked up his half-filled sack of gold.

"Have it my way? If it were my way you wouldn't have broken our deal!" Miguel exclaimed, his voice cracking under the weight of tears choking his words. His ex-best friend was making his way towards the staircase, sack slung over his shoulder, gold rattling inside. "If it were my way you would have felt something when we kissed that night after the fiesta." Tulio tensed to a stop, craning his neck slightly to look over his shoulder to see the blonde in absolute anguish.

"What deal? I didn't break any deal—you are clearly the one breaking our deal!" He recovered, but Miguel merely rolled his eyes and hissed in frustration.

"There you go again, avoiding the real issue!" The blonde shook his head, brows straining as they frowned along his eyelids. "You slept with her like the deal meant nothing! Like… I meant nothing." A silence suddenly fell between them, sharing a common gaze with each other. This common gaze turned into something unlike any other, containing a mix of very opposite emotions. Before Tulio was able to explain anything, Miguel turned away. "Don't, just don't. I don't want to hear your excuses."

"Good. I don't have any excuses..." Tulio finished and an immense sadness ignited in Miguel, causing him to buckle from the strong malaise that knotted in his stomach. "Because I didn't sleep with her." The blonde snapped his gaze back towards Tulio to give him an unconvinced glare with whatever energy he had left, but the taller male had already dropped his bag, strode up to him, and planted his lips firmly to his in a searing kiss. The golden trinkets clashed to the ground and Miguel had almost done the same thing if it weren't for Tulio's hands gripping his arms tightly, holding them together chest-to-chest. There wasn't a delay in the blonde's response, eager to return the feverant kiss. The shorter male grabbed onto the fabric of the other's vest, tugging him closer, becoming an absolute slave to those velvet lips. Heat rose quickly in Tulio's face, the sweetness of their lips touching nearly made them go numb. Both of their knees weakened as their kiss strengthened and it wasn't long until the dark haired male had Miguel pinned against one of the temple's mural walls. Once the need for air was greater than the need for their kiss, they broke apart, but only slightly.

"B-But I, I… I saw you. I saw you with her and you two were—"

"Miguel, you worry too much." Tulio grinned with an arched eyebrow and Miguel clutched onto his vest even more tightly before letting a shy smile grace his lips. "You also talk too much." He added with a small chuckle of laughter, "I felt something so strongly that night that it scared the living Jesus out of me. You can't blame a guy for getting cold feet, eh? I should have never let her seduce me… I was just so confused, two men together isn't normal." As Tulio explained himself, Miguel grew more and more impatient for him to just stop talking.

"Well, I'd certainly say we're already far from being normal—we are _Gods_, you know." He whispered against his lips and Tulio quivered as their mouths collided for the third time. Their lips hungrily fought until all control was lost and their hands were moving all over each other's bodies. Grunts and groans slipped between nips and kisses, pressing against each other. Miguel was first to probe his tongue into Tulio's wet cavern, exploring eagerly, causing the taller male to moan aggressively. The blonde's facial hair tickled his lower lip; it was an unfamiliar feeling, but something he welcomed. Miguel broke away suddenly and Tulio was embarrassed to let out a whimper of protest.

Grabbing his wrist, the blonde led his partner to their large temple bed they had been sleeping in together for the duration of their stay in El Dorado. Miguel crawled onto the satin sheets and Tulio crawled right on top of him, laying his weight down on his torso and waist. As their hips ground together, their hardening erections grazed, and the two men writhed with pleasure. Hands flew to their confinements, ripping belts and yanking their trousers and tunics off to scatter about the room. Tulio took the initiative and brought their naked bodies together on top of the sheets, locking their lips once again before wrapping his fingers gently around the base of Miguel's cock. The blonde arched his back in surprise, but quickly returned and mirrored the favor. The two of them hissed and groaned as their hands began to work each other's shafts. It was a very slow rhythm that made their ministrations seem more romantic. Tulio had slid to the side so he was now facing Miguel on the bed and the blonde worked so he was eventually on top of him, still working their cocks together.

Not a word was passed; the noises that they made were clearer than any form of dialect or language. As the rhythm of their strokes became more intense, Tulio could feel the knot of his orgasm near the tip of his erection. Miguel felt the sudden hardening and immediately let go, not wanting the other male to crest just yet. The blonde gave a coy grin before moving his body down Tulio's, careful to kiss every inch that he went down. Neck, collar bone, chest, nipple, navel. When he came to the patch of dark, curly loins, he merely smiled and guided the man's cock to his lips. Tulio had been squirming underneath him, but when he felt that hot, wet mouth engulf the head of his penis his entire body jolted from a pleasurable shock. It took everything in him not to ejaculate right then and painfully held himself from doing so. Miguel found great amusement in Tulio's reaction, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head before slowly swallowing as much of his shaft as he could. The dark haired Spaniard moaned loudly, his fingers digging into the sheets, fighting back his need to release. The blonde kept his fingers curled around whatever he couldn't fit into his mouth and worked them opposite of each other. As his lips and tongue went down Tulio's erection, his hand pumped up. The taller male couldn't imagine where Miguel had gotten this kind of experience and decided he didn't want to know.

"M-Miguel! Stop, I'm going to finish before we get started." Tulio said softly and placed his hands on each of the other male's shoulders. Miguel was very tempted to just keep going until that hot seed was his. He obliged, however, and moved so he was no longer in between his legs. Tulio panted and smiled weakly, shuddering again when the sting of cold air hit his warm cock. It took a moment to recompose himself, the blonde sitting up against the cool wall at the head of the bed. Tulio cleverly rolled onto his stomach and crept in between Miguel's legs, immediately and without warning he took the blonde's cock and plunged it into his mouth. The receiving male's moan resonated through the temple, curling his fingers into those dark locks. Tulio didn't have any prior skill, but he knew what felt good and what didn't. Judging from the ear shattering moan that Miguel let out, he was doing decently.

The man's noises of pleasure fueled Tulio to continue, but at a much speedier pace. He wanted Miguel to feel the torture of not being able to release, so he quickly sucked and bobbed his head, changing rhythms so often that it was a complete tease. The blonde's toes coiled, breathing jagged and abnormal as Tulio brought him into pure bliss. Miguel's cock hardened considerably and Tulio pulled away quickly, but the man simply couldn't hold it any longer. It seemed like long episodes of hot semen shot out, all onto Tulio's face and lips. String by string, he tensed and moaned as each drop was released. Tulio just smirked and licked his partner's dripping cock, sucking at the severely sensitive organ until there was nothing left. Miguel cried out, fisting his hands into his hair and tugging lightly, nearly convulsing. The blonde felt so ashamed and glanced down at his lover as he cleaned off his face. His eyes fell to the other's rock-hard shaft and frowned in guilt. He went to touch his erection, but stopped as soon as Tulio arched up and kissed him. The hint of his own seed on his lips was very different, but his mind soon went elsewhere when one of Tulio's fingers slid into his back entrance. Miguel grunted into their kiss, wincing at the painful intrusion, but he had thankfully coated that finger with his own saliva beforehand. His uncomfortable and odd feeling shifted when the tip of Tulio's finger brushed something that triggered an immense pleasure. The dark haired male paused to tease that area a little more and Miguel was beside himself, breaking their kiss to moan and embrace the two of them together.

Tulio probed deeper, then began to gently pull his finger in and out of Miguel. The blonde tensed, but when their lips met again he had forgotten about the pain and released his tension. Tulio was able to help stretch the other male and even insert another finger without Miguel jumping off of the bed. It was a strange sensation for Tulio as well, but he didn't need experience to know that what would come next would hurt. He wanted to make sure that Miguel was going to be prepared and this couldn't be rushed.

"Tulio, for God's sake just do it already." The blonde groaned out in absolute submission after their kiss subsided. "It doesn't hurt anymore." Tulio was a little surprised by his eagerness, but happily complied by positioning his cock near his exercised entrance. He shivered, pleased at how hard Tulio had gotten, and propped up so he was almost sitting in the taller male's lap. Tulio helped him up, pressing the blonde's back against the wall. Miguel lubed his own fingers with his saliva and snaked it down to the other's cock and coated it before slowly beginning to press his rear end onto him. The shorter male gasped in shock once Tulio's head had finally entered him; the girth was more than he had expected. Forcing himself down, he whined until he completely sheathed his partner. Tulio let out a series of incoherent curses that were laden with moans, closing his eyes tightly until the pressure of Miguel's insides became less intense. He had never felt something so tight, so warm, so sexually exciting! The dark haired Spaniard hissed through his teeth when the blonde began to move on his cock. Miguel wrapped his arms around Tulio, wincing and grunting as his insides hugged around the male's erection.

Tulio was constricted from doing his share of the moving, so he aided Miguel by grabbing onto his hips and lifting him up and down onto his cock. A steady rhythm began, the head of Tulio's penis rubbing against that blindingly pleasurable spot in Miguel that made him cry out. The overwhelming feeling to orgasm soon built back into his shaft and Tulio decided to change positions before it was too late. The blonde's body was manipulated like a frail wire, soon positioned so that he was on his knees and Tulio was close behind him. Miguel clutched onto the sheets, his chest touching the bed while his rear end was high in the air, bracing for impact. Tulio was tempted to toy with that bottom, but his painful, throbbing cock quickly overrode that urge. He entered Miguel again, yet this time he was less cautious. They moaned loudly in unison, Tulio pressing himself deep into his lover before speeding up their previous rhythm. It went from making love to raw, hot sex as he drove himself into Miguel hard and fast. Each thrust caused explosions of white to appear behind the blonde's eyelids, his prostate being hit every time. Miguel's cock had already inflated, becoming solid once again, and Tulio grabbed onto his shaft and mimicked his thrusts with his hand.

Tulio kept his opposite hand on Miguel's hip, forcing him onto his erection even deeper than before. The blonde writhed, getting pleased from both ends, and had no problem rocking himself into the other's thrusts. Tulio buckled from his fast, repetitive penetration, unable to hold his orgasm any longer. Erupting into Miguel, he cried out as he came incredibly hard inside of him. He kept thrusting as much as he could while his body tensed multiple times, hot seed pouring out in large quantities. Tulio hadn't noticed that Miguel had released as well, his second load of semen soaking the bedroom sheets. The two of them collapsed, panting heavily against each other, the aftermath of their orgasms absorbing all of their energy. The Spaniards untangled themselves and embraced side-by-side, kissing whenever they managed to maintain enough oxygen in their lungs.

"Hey," Miguel whispered softly.

"Hey, hey…" Tulio whispered back with a sincere smile, glad he remembered their old joke. They gave each other one last weak kiss before falling into a deep, exhausted sleep, closely knitted together for their last night in El Dorado.


End file.
